myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here is a page to tell about the Characters! MyRoid Owners Doc (Doctor Lamp) Doc is the genius who invented the MyRoids. She is a merry-go-round lady around 30 years of age, a science and research geek with no romantic experience. She spends most of her time in the lab, trying to make this world a better place. Her birthday is March 8th. In the meantime, she loves spending time with her cute MyRoid Sarali. She is a naughty Otaku of development. She is a genius, and belongs to the MyRoid development team in AMB Company. She gives you MyRoids. Her research partner is also the AMB Company. Shara Shara is Doc's Rival. She helps Irara on her quest for fans. She met Doc while she was still a student, and she is 25 years old. Her birthday is on December 24th. She would rather want it on a different day since it's overshadowed by Christmas Eve. MoeCanChange Assistants Chie Kiyan Chie is a MOE Can Navigation Girl full of mischief and energy. She is friendly and has a positive personality. She is a cosplay lover, capable of wearing any kind of cosplay. She is friends with Anna. She's a bit greedy, especially for peach buns. Her birthday is on November 26th and was born in the Okinawa Prefecture. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, she is a high school girl. Anna Moeki Anna is the cool and composed MOE Can Navigation Girl, who's also Kanna's sister. She works together with Chie to deliver you the latest in-game news. They are the best of friends, so when Chie is being naughty and recommends Anna new cute outfits, Anna looses her cool and gets really embarrassed. She is actually quite sensitive despite her appearance. Her birthday is on February 21st, and she was born in Hokkaido. Anna is a little bit cold and haughty. She especially doesn't like it when her clothes change to maidenly clothes since she gets embarrassed. Chie has confirmed Anna is a bit of a Tsundere as well. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, she is a high school girl. Kanna Moeki Kanna is a clumsy and conceited girl, who is aiming to become the MOE Can Navigation Girl, just like her sister Anna. She has a rocker soul and for some reason, people just forget about her. Then she gets really lonely and loud. Her birthday is on July 15th, she too was born in Hokkaido. She owns Kanna's Secret Shop, and she is known to be a Sassy type, and possibly may be a Dominant and Needy type. She is "Fabulous" in notifications. By the way, her favorite phrase is "Choriis!"... She loves Energy Drinks and Doge jokes. We hope you don't forget about Kanna in the next 5 seconds. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, she is a high school girl. Miyu Kiyan Chie's older sister. Loves to dress up, and sometimes is used to show off new personality types. She loves drinking more than anything, however. Her birthday is April 7th, and was born in the Okinawa Prefecture. Doc's Sarali Sarali is Doc's MyRoid. She is mainly a sweet type with a mix of Neat and Childish. Her birthday is August 5th. Being a MyRoid, she doesn't know anything about the human society, so she often asks a lot of questions, just like a little child. Doc calls her Sara-tan and treats her like her real child. Sarali is Doc's first creation, so that makes her an older sister of all MyRoids. Doc dotes on her innocent personality. She owns the SaraLink, where you can recommend other players clothes that your MyRoid wears. Server AI AI is a sickly, unfussy girl, and the elder sister of the Server sisters. Her task is connecting the real world with Moe Can World, and she is doing her best. She sometimes comes down when many Masters try to connect to Server after maintenance server. She also tells you the Daily Quests. She is most likely a Neat type. Her birthday is on September 30th. Despite her birthday being on a different day than her twin, they both still consider themselves twins. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, she is Doc's helper. Server MI The younger, Tsundere sister of the Server sisters in charge of the Login Bonus. By continuous login, she gradually speaks like, "...?". She loves her sister AI. She and her sister work at the AIMI Shop. They're sharing the mixer work, but she's doing the Knitting Challenge all by herself. She doesn't like Irara. Her birthday is on October 29th. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, she is also Doc's helper, an advertiser, and less tsundere. Shara's Irara Irara is a Yandere MyRoid made by Shara, who seeks to be loved. We'll see how that goes... She works together with Kanna whenever they have the notifications page. She thinks Shara can sometimes be naive and ambitious. Her birthday is on June 6th. Cosplay is a hobby of hers. She was rivals with Kanna. She is referred to as "Creepyrara" by Kanna, and retorts by calling her "my sweet Kanna". Irara is depicted as a more evil counterpart to Sarali. Though, in terms of appearance, Irara has quite a couple of differences compared to Sarali, such as a different ribbon color, longer and darker hair, a different eye color and a different outfit. Shop Owners Fubuki The owner of Girltendo. She thinks she's diligent, but she's always making mistakes at her calculations. Sakura The owner of Studio Sakura. Marie The Crybaby-ish owner of the Beauty Salon. Girl with many Names She works at the Candy Shop and Moe Mini Number. When asked what her name is, she responds with Ai, Amelia, Anna, Arisa, Azusa, Bella, Chizuru, Emily, Eriko, Hana, Haruka, Izumi, Jane, Julie, Kaori, Keiko, Lily, Mai, Mary, Megumi, Noriko, Olivia, Rika, Sae, Sarah, Sofia, Tomoka, Tsubomi or Yui. She also uses you or your MyRoid's name. Others Aria The model for shop and gacha clothes and other things. In the Japanese version, she only models in notifications. She is currently residing with the Kiyan family. She has recently has been appearing often for solo notifications. Her birthday is on May 23rd. Miki Maya She works at Miki Maya Check. In AI MI! Moe Can Change, She refers to herself as "Doc's Boss". Her birthday is January 30th, and she was born in Hiroshima. She seems to actually be very lonely and tsundere-ish as revealed in the "A Christmas Story" event. Gacha Girls Gacha Girl #1 (Left) Gacha Girl #1 is a one of the two Gacha Girls. She is a model for the gachas. She is unnamed and works with Gacha Girl #2. Gacha Girl #1 usually models with Gacha Girl#2, but she sometimes may appear working/modelling alone. Gacha Girl #1 Has Pink hair. Her Hairstyle is: Bangs 35+Hair 28. She has Star Eyes Pink as well. She wears all kind of outfits, but Gacha outfits only, as displayed on the Gachas. Gacha Girl #2 (Right) Gacha Girl #2 is one of the two Gacha Girls. She is a model for the Gachas. She is unnamed and works with Gacha Girl #1. Gacha Girl #2 usually works with Gacha Girl #1, but may sometimes appear working/modelling alone. Gacha Girl #2 Has Blue hair. Her Hairstyle is: Bangs 53+Hair 53. She has Star Eyes Blue as well. She wears all kinds of outfits, but Gacha Outfits only, as displayed on the Gachas. Category:Player Resources